Game play in a thoughtful mind
by Nicole The Notorious
Summary: Sarah has had a hard past, but being sent to Coate's is a new challenge altogether. And on top of that what will happen when the poof comes?
1. Beginning

**Hey guys! I know I just posted another story, but I did mention that I was intent on another, and this is it! I've done the first 3 chapters so I can update hopefully once or twice a week as I have time to write more. I'm only posting the first for now and gradually adding the others... Hope you like it! (ohohoh also! Before I forget, I'm from the UK so I had to think through my language as it's an American book, so sorry if I get anything wrong! Peace out.)**

The first look of the school? I guess it was intimidating, but I wasn't exactly the type of character who was intimidated. It's grounds were well kept, mowed lawn, flower beds homing many exotic and colorful blossoms, and the polished brickwork of the school, gleaming to it's very core. No one was in sight, and to any normal person sure, it may have looked like a prestigious "stuck-up" boarding school. But the truth couldn't have been any more different. The school looked soulless, and represented half the people with in it. This was no ordinary school… This happened to be Coates Boarding Academy. The school for _very_ messed up kids.

This school was for kids who had no-where else to go. For kids who were determined to fight there way into society in the most violent means possible. For kids who had been kicked out of just about every school there is. For kids whose parents had given up on them, who wanted to smack some manners into them. It had its reputation for being the strictest school in the district, with its outstanding improvement scores and blah blah blah, all of that tosh. I knew if I wanted to get out of this alive I was going to have to play this very, very safely, and that was hard work when you were in a school full of game players.

Oh yes. Sorry how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. This is my story, Sarah Lillian Clark. I'm not going to make a long drivel about myself, that's far too tedious, so I'll give you the basics. I'm fourteen, but people say how I act older then I am, and I was sent here, to Coates, for reasons you have yet to discover, but dear Lord when you do it's an eye opener. I was born and raised in the United Kingdom. Yes the big UK, known for its crap weather and it's posh folk. And my parents decided it would be a wonderful idea to send me here after everything I'd been through, which was more the case of they didn't want me with them anymore… One plane journey later here I was, America. I welcomed the opportunity at first, but the closer I got to Coates the less I wanted to actually be there.

I thanked the taxi man and paid him $30 before hopping out onto the gravel sidewalk that rolled off to the left and right to me, either way probably leading to a far more appealing place than this. Taking a deep breath I composed myself and not taking my eyes off the entrance to the school, knowing it was my only option, I dragged myself forward. The more I walked the further away the door seemed, as if it were taunting me, the gravel sidewalk turned into a stone slab pathway leading up to the steps which lead into the school. I felt as if I were moving in slow motion as I walked up the path, but eventually I got to the few steps, which never really seemed convenient, just there to make the school seem taller, more powerful, more scary. I stopped a moment before opening the door which would be the official moment that I started Coates, I calmed myself and confidently opened the door and stepped inside.

The inside was grand and seemed impossibly to look much bigger then it appeared from the outside. Crimson carpet covered the floors whilst the walls were smothered in cream paint. There wasn't much to the room; it had a few rich old looking chairs were gathered around two wooden tables, a woven basket in the corner contained a few gardening magazines that no one in their right mind would voluntarily pick up and read. By far the grandest thing in the room was the big chandelier which hung in the centre, delicately adorned with crystals and it seemed to make the room look even grander and larger then it was already. I guessed that this was the reception area when I noticed a wooden hatch over on the far wall, it was open and as I strode closer I could see clearly a small modernised office, with paperwork all over the show, but from what I could see there was no one in sight. I rang the small waiter's bell on the hatch sill and waited patiently for someone to come.

I waited for at least five minutes, then rang the bell again, this time I heard a small rustling coming from the far corner and A small lady appeared from a side door that I hadn't noticed before, she was an old lady with long grey hair stuck up into a messy bun and looked as if she should have been dead long ago, her face was wrinkled and her eyes sunk ridiculously far into her face, and underneath were very dark rings which seemed to droop down her cheeks. She had big frame glasses on but still squinted as she shuffled her way over to the hatch, almost tripping up over the office chair half way across. She stopped just over half a metre away from the hatch, _well_, I mentally noted, _more like just out of arms reach._ She squinted at me and had her lips pursed together so tightly you could barely even tell she had lips to start with.

"This is Coates academy. What do you wish to enquire about?" She recited in a scratchy, annoying voice, like it was her first words she'd spoken as a baby, she still squinted at me through the giant glasses that just made her look older.

"Ur," I thought they'd be expecting me, mentally I panicked slightly, but I remained cool and confident. "Sarah Clark, I'm due to start here today, I believe your expecting me?" The receptionist's eye opened slightly and she stared for a moment before turning back and started rummaging through paperwork, muttering incoherently. After a moment she turned back and handed me a huge folder which looked as if it were about to burst I picked it up and was surprised with how heavy it was, even though it was big it was only _paper,_ what horrors awaited me in these damned files?

"Welcome to Coates academy, rehabilitation school and a wonderful experience for all of our students; I hope very much that you enjoy your time here." The lady murmured unenthusiastically, "In the folder I just gave you," she gestured towards the ginormous thing weighing down my arms, "Is all the things you will need for this semester, books, revision material…" I sighed loudly, the wonders of education. "And also on the top you will find a map of the school, the school rules and policy, also your timetable." I opened the first page and found the delicately drawn map of the school laid out clearly on the first page, and behind that was sure enough in royal calligraphic handwriting the school policy and rules. I only read the title of that page before I decided not to read the entire page, and flipped immediately to the next page which had my timetable, before I could start reading it the receptionist reached through the hatch and slammed the folder shut.

"I wasn't finished speaking," She barked, her lips curling back to reveal very few rotted yellow teeth. "Now, you might want to start in here by learning some manners! First impressions are the best you know." She tutted at me and waggled her finger like my teacher in infant school did when I once ate all the cookies meant for the other kids whilst they were napping. I gave her a snarky glare in return.

"Sorry for my initial rudeness." I said with a very forced and very sarcastic smile. "I do hope you will forgive me."

"That's better! Now, do you have any questions about Coates or shall I get someone to show you to your room?" I had a million questions in my head that I wanted to ask, _What is the school like? When are meal times? Who runs this place? When will I get to go home? _But I decided against it, asking questions made me seem weak, I needed to keep a strong mind and figure out these things for myself.

"No questions, just get me to my room."

"Swell, oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mrs Kelly, the receptionist." She grinned crazily showing yet more or her teeth deprived mouth. "Sit down, I will send for your roommate…" And with that she slammed the hatch door down.

**That is chapter one! Hope you liked it folks, reviewing would be really appreciated. Happy new year too! Ciao!**


	2. Roomies

**Daang I'm sorry, had a party Saturday and had stupid amounts of homework so havent really had the time to update last saturday, but i will still upload chapter 3 this Saturday don't worry! Hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews/follows and favourites are always appreciated and will motivate me to write more chapters and all that. CIAO3 **

_A roommate?!_ I stormed over to the seats and pulled the comfiest one out and sat, bringing my feet up so I was sitting cross legged. _A roommate?!_ I repeated that word through my head over and over again, forgetting anything else the old hag had said to me. _My parents pay me to come here, and I have to share my room with some obnoxious badass?!_ I was fuming, the last thing I wanted was to have to share a room with anyone, especially here, I didn't want some kid with me constantly, I appreciated my time by myself, I was an isolated being, and I preferred it that way, but it looked pretty bleak that there was anyway around this, so I straightened myself and tried my best to look a little intimidating as I heard two pairs of footsteps coming from the large doors one was the original shuffling which I assumed belonged to Mrs Kelly, and another which was more like running down the corridor.

The big oak doors banged open so fast I almost jumped. A young looking girl bounced into the reception, a big grin on her small, arrogant face. She had deep red hair which was tied back into high pigtails, which although made her look like a small child, in retrospect did keep the hair out of her face… She wore what I assumed to be the Coates uniform, a navy blue blazer with the school shield in gold- a basic thing, a shield outline and a big C in the centre of it- embroidered on the right breast, accompanying the blazer was a light blue polo shirt, and a black skirt. All in all, I thought, the uniform wasn't dreadful, that was a good start. The girl stopped only when she was less than a metre from me, far too close for comfort…

The girl beamed. "Hi!" She spoke the words in a heavy Californian accent. "I'm Brianna!" With this Brianna stuck out her hand, looking down at me from the end of her nose as if she were far more important then me. Cooly I pushed the chair out from behind me and stood up slowly, keeping eye contact till I was stood up and towered over her.

"Sarah," I said nonchalantly. Taking her hand and shaking it firmly, before letting my hands drop casually to my side, the girl still stared at me, as if assessing me, weighing me up. There was no way I was going to drop the stare, and it went on for a full minute before she finally broke away and for the first time broke her grin.

Sniggering – Or trying to regain a bit of dignity – she said "Okay, wanna see your room now, _roomie_." The last word was said with a hint of malice. Wonderful. I had made enemies within 5 minutes of being in the building. That was a new record. Following the girl she rushed out of the room and once getting out of the door I had to run to catch up with her.

"Here, is where the magic happens." With that Brianna winked at me jokingly and pushed the doors aside. My mouth almost dropped into an O shape. Not from the room I suppose, it was a typical boarding school room, two bed with about a metre between them, bedside tables and a desk with an old chair shoved carelessly by it, the carpet was a plain cream like the reception, and the walls were cream too. No what surprised me was how Brianna had decorated it, posters plaster every inch of the wall, bands I'd never heard of, some from films, and tons of other things too, most seemed like they were out of crappy girls magazines but some of them seemed promising. A huge flat screen TV was bracketed to the wall and a ton of games machines and a DVD player piled high on a small table underneath the flat screen, not too mention a ton of CDs and DVDs strewn across the floor, and where I assumed Brianna slept, instead of the plaid cotton covers spread across the leftmost bed, soon to be mine, big velvet cushions were piled and a beautiful velvet sheet spread across it.

Brianna turned and was still beaming, but more flashy this time, as if showing off. "Cool huh?"

I turned and made my best attempt to be friends with the rich kid yet, mainly because I wanted to use the stuff, but it would also be good to get on with my roommate. "Incredible… You and me are going to get on very well, how did you even get this stuff?" With that I flicked to the second page of my folder and scanned it. "Rule fourteen rooms must not be vio-"

She laughed, slightly more genuinely then her snigger earlier. "You really believe that trash? I mean, sure they stick to it, but they never actually check your rooms, and even if they saw this they wouldn't care. You thought this school was strict?" I nodded sheepishly, thinking that it _had_ to be, it _was_ a rehabilitation academy, right? "There's _always_ a loophole, there's always people acting out against the rules. Oh come on, seriously? If no one ever acted out against rules, if there were never rebels, we wouldn't be here today." She seemed to get lost in her speech, but after this point I'd returned my attention to the room, to the end of the room there was another door, which probably led to a bathroom, well, I hoped it led to a bathroom, and a big mahogany closet next to the it, it was beautiful and reminded me of the cupboard that led to Narnia.

The thing that caught my attention most though was the uniform that lay folded up delicately through the open doors of cupboard laid precariously on one of the dozen shelves, I knew then, that there was not a chance of denying it now. I was what Brianna had called a 'rebel', I was a student at Coates Academy, and there was no getting out of it.


	3. Nightmare

__**Hola everyone! As promised heres chapter three, and being busy with school work to my horror I realised I haven't even completed chapter 4, let alone moved onto chapter 6! So I'll work my way through them so everythings ready for the next few weeks. Anyway, enjoy this, not entirely sure how it went, but yes, reviews are always welcome! Cya.**

_Sarah… SARAH!_

_For some reason it hadn't stricken me as unworldly odd that I had awoken in a cave, but that's what the subconscious does to you, it manipulates your thought stream and emotions, tries to make you believe the impossible, when really there was nothing to believe in the first place, everyone's had it. The odd dream where you've had super powers, of course in the dream you fully believed it, the subconscious knows your weak and strong points, your relationships with others, it's as if it's family with your conscious side, and that they share one to many secrets with one another. It can be a trigger, whether a good trigger or bad trigger depends on the wrath it decides to take upon you._

_I didn't quite know what to do with myself, I was laid on the cold stone floor, my hair felt wet and tangled and my clothes torn, a sickly green glow that emitted from a distance, brightly enough for me to see where I was, but not so bright for me to see any further behind me. Pitch black, that was what seemed to have followed me through that cave, it seemed that I was being almost protected by this green glow from the snarling that came from the darkness. So as anyone would decide to do, I walked forwards, walked towards the biggest mistake of my life._

_I reached the green pulsating mass, but to a closer look it was thousands of tiny creatures, insects, crawling amongst one another giving of the effect that it was one big gloop. I reached out and touched it, and almost instinctively dropped to my knees, but when I looked to the ground I could see the creatures swarming around my legs. That was when the horrific events began, the bugs, the monstrosities closed in and completely covered my legs, and for that matter the arm that I had reached out to touch it with was completely covered too, and soon enough they were crawling all over my body, still glowing eerily, then they reached my face. I could feel them flood into my nose and mouth, feel them going into my brain, taking over. I should have been terrified, but I wasn't one to be scared, in fact, I was very at ease with the situation, I calmly accepted what was happening and just knelt there, covered in the bugs, and then so powerfully it made my ears ring._

_FEED ME._

I awoke with a start. Suddenly aware that I'd been screaming and stopped, I looked over to where Brianna usually lay and she was there, sat bolt upright staring at me.

"You scared the crap out of me! What the hell?!" She yelled.

I let out a massive sigh of relief, I was back, no more stupid cave, it was just a dream.

But panic remained inside of me, it hadn't felt like a dream, I'd felt the cold cave floor, and not to mention the _monster_ that lived in that cave. It's presence had felt so… _Real._ But alas, I shook it all off and pushed it to the back of my mind, ignoring all of Brianna's hysterical questions after saying "Bad dream." And left it at that.

I'd rummaged through my folder to get the textbooks which matched the day's timetable. Maths, Biology, Group counselling, Sport and History. Wonderful, what a say to start the school. Groaning I shifted on the uniform, which was identical to Brianna's, identical to everyone's, and slumped out to breakfast. Brianna led me to the dining hall explaining how the classes work, the school was a private school and therefore there weren't masses of people, so every class would be with exactly the same people.

"Be careful." She'd said whilst walking down a plain corridor which was identical to the last. "Make friends, not enemy, otherwise your school life is not going to be fun."

So that was the twist of the game, I had to survive and get along or blend. My aim was to stand out as little as possible, so I could be over looked by the biggest threats, and slowly get the lesser on my side. All I thought through breakfast was about gameplay. Yes it was school, yes I was here to rehabilitate, but if I was going to get comfortable in this school I wanted to be in the higher crowds, I didn't want to appear weak and I definitely didn't want to be a target. If I didn't make friends then that was it. I was done for.

We walked into the dining hall and not for the first time in the past twenty four hours I was taken aback, this room was giant in comparison to the rooms I'd seen so far, the whole room was very elegant and old fashioned, rounded tables like the one in the reception were dotted around the hall with numerous kids around most of them, along one wall was an side counter which homed lots of food. And by lots I mean lots, if you imagined anything to have for breakfast the chances are it would be there, cooked food to cereal, pancakes to muffins, the school was spoiling there students rotten. If that was part of the rehabilitation process it was definitely the part I liked the most. Brianna and I grabbed plates piled high with food and went to a table with a 2 other people on it, both boys.

"Who's the new chick?" One of the boys said, he was tall, you could even tell with him sitting down as he towered over the boy next to him, he had dark coloured skin and floppy black hair, very babyfaced but very cute. He was wearing the uniform, but had definitely… made it his own… The light blue polo shirt had been tye-dyed so that yellows, greens and red splotches and blurs were made apparent but it somehow worked with the cut up blazer he wore over the top. The boy next to him was shorter, but looked older, he had chiselled features which made him very handsome and somewhat mean looking with dark brown hair which was in one of those modern side quiff styles and really suited him. Both of them smirked when I took a seat.

"This," Brianna said matter of factly as she tucked into her pancakes. "Is Sarah, my new roommate, she's from the UK!" With the last word she winked and both boys nudged each other, as if this was some form of 'in' joke between the three of them.

"Why hello there good lady," said the taller boy. "My name would be Greg, and this gentlemen next to me would be Harrison." He turned to the smaller boy, Harrison and gestured toward him and both of them took a bow.

"Jolly good show," Harrison sniggered, with Greg chiming in.

"Indeed my dear boy, splendorous!" Greg said through laughs.

"Tip tip."

"Oh yes marvellous names are they not?" I joined in with the joke, making all three of them laugh harder and me rolling my eyes, other tables of people giving side glances at the table, whether as to the laughing, or as to the new girl being there I didn't quite know. I knew instantly I'd get along with the two boys, they reminded me of some people back at home, which made me smile. The laughs eventually died down and Harrison decided to turn serious.

"So, why are you here?" He asked me, staring at me like Brianna did when she first met me, as if he was assessing me for something.

"No reason, parents are moving around a lot with work and all of that and placed me here as it's between it all so they can see me as much as possible…" I lied through my gritted teeth, making sure not to give anything away as they all stared, mouths open.

"You're… Normal?" Brianna exclaimed, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Well done, Sherlock."

"But… No one's normal around here."

"Awh come on, you guys all seem pretty normal!" Even as I said it I knew that I was wrong, trying not to focus my eyes on Greg's uniform I settled on smiling pleasantly at the three of them as in unison they rolled their eyes.

"You know that's a bunch of bull as much as we know my skins black!" Greg exclaimed. "If you find one other person who is normal in this retched hellhole I'll give you a million dollars…"

"I'll drink to that!" Harrison cheered and raised his Orange Juice to touch Greg's before downing the entire glass. "The most normal person here, bar you, of course, is good ol' Brianna." With that I raised an eyebrow at Brianna, who shrugged.

"I was sent here because of low grades, my step mom's idea, but, I get to head right on home at the end of this year!" She grinned as she said it, I didn't blame her for being happy, who wouldn't want to get out of here? I'd only been there less than 24 hours and I got the impression that the place is… off. Who knows what I'll feel about it in a month, or even a year!

"Bri Bri's leaving us Harry." Greg frowned and mockingly dabbed his eyes with a napkin.

"That can't be! How will we get by!" Harrison said through fake sobs, Brianna leant forwards and nicked a sausage from Harrisons plate.

"I know guys, the school will miss me." She said with a wink at a very distraught Harrison who was trying to get back his food.

With that we joked around and chatted and ate up. During breakfast I found out the Greg was sent to Coates for his 'different views' on things, and got caught leading a farfetched campaign at his old school about the new school menu or something as menial as that, it all got out of hand after a girl got sent to hospital with a broken leg for not agreeing with them, and as leader, even though he wasn't the one who hurt her, got sent there by appalled parents. I also found out that Harrison was also 15 and in my year, which meant that I already had someone in my class who I knew and liked, and that meant a good start. We all talked about Brianna's parents and a bit more on England too. After about half an hour a bell rang 4 times, so my first school day was about to begin.


	4. Class Time

**WOAH ITS MONDAY. Sorry guys, busy weekend. But here's the story dadadadaaaaa!**

"Good morning everyone!" Miss Stuart trilled. In response she got a mumbled groans of "Morning,". Miss Stuart was the youth of a maths teacher and seemed to leave a rainbow of happiness wherever she went, it was horrible. First thing in the morning the last thing any of the students at Coates would need is a loud bubbly personality right up in your face. I was stood in the corner of the classroom awkwardly waiting for the unneeded and cheesy introduction which I dreaded. She turned towards me and bounded up to me, shaking my hand and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"This class, is our new student…" She announced facing the class once more and practically bouncing on the spot. "Her name is Sarah Clark, and we must make her feel very welcome, if you could just sit at the empty seat over there." She pointed at a seat between two boys, two very good looking boys, and in front of Harrison – Silent victory there- "Next to Caine and Lance." I walked over to the seat whilst giving a small wink to Harrison before turning and sitting down. Almost instantly the small bubble of energy that was my teacher went on about something mathsy, Pythagoras or some rubbish like that, I zoned out instantly and took the time to examine the boys next to me, to the right of me was a boy with floppy blonde hair who was tall and athletic, he reminded me of that guy off of every movie that was the football star and who loved himself a little too much but it didn't matter, because everyone else loved him too. He was propping his head up with his hand and looking like he was going to fall asleep any second. When I looked to my left to take in the other boy's appearance I saw him staring straight back at me, he smirked a little and whispered out to me.

"Hey, I'm Caine, welcome to the school, or, you might say, welcome to this pile of _crap_."

"Hi," I said with a small school girl giggle… It was the most shameful moment of my life right then. I coughed to try and regain some dignity. "Sarah, thanks, definitely the warmest welcome I've had so far." He chuckled beautifully, but even looking at him I realised this was not a person to trust, maybe it was his snarky smirk or his scruffed up brown hair or just the fact that he had a… glint in his blue eyes that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight, I had to play it cool, he was already a threat and I'd not even spoke to him.

It was funny how first impressions can really put you on the spot, especially when you were in a place like that. You had to act everything out perfectly, and hope everything will go in your favour. Each move made and word said had to be carefully planned out, depending on what kind of impression you're going for. As Caine and I chatted casually in a hushed whisper I made sure that I adapted to his personality, making sure he knew that I was worth having me on his side, I could tell from the way people glanced sideways at him with what seemed like envy, that he was important in the hierarchy in the school, that people may even, fear him, there were a couple of others in the room who gave off the same impression. One a dark haired boy who constantly had his hands balled into fists and seemed to almost have steam coming off of him, looking as if he might jump up and hit the small girl next to him at any given moment. And the second was the girl who sat the other side of Caine, she was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and definitely in the school, hair the colour of a raven which flowed down her back flawlessly, I didn't even know her but she made me feel insecure just looking at her, she was sat straight and every now and then yawning loudly and rolling her eyes at the teacher, showing her obvious boredom.

Miss Stuart was oblivious to the kids in her class, just kept rambling on about maths, unaware of the flying paper aeroplanes which glided from student to student, or the group of heckling girls at the back of the class room. It was odd, not a class room atmosphere that I was used to, but me being me I adapted quickly and relaxed, put my pen down and when Caine turned to talk to the pretty girl the other side of him I swiveled in my seat and grinned at Harrison, he looked at me seriously and gave me a small smile.

"Whats wrong with you?" I chided, sticking my tongue out mockingly.

He didn't seem amused and gave a quick side glance at both the boys next to me, Caine was in deep conversation with the pretty girl, talking in hushed whispers, and the blonde boy still stared into space, half asleep. Harrison looked quite pale compared to the start of the lesson and leaned in. "Sarah, don't mix with the wrong people, Caine is not the sort of person to piss off, he's almost as ruthless as-"

"Class!" Miss Stuart shouted over the ever growing louder class, "Lesson over, now have a stretch and be back in class in 10 minutes!" She grinned and bounced out the room, almost immediately the volume increased as everyone filed out the room after Miss. I was about to go forward when I got tapped on the shoulder from behind,

"Yeah Harri-" I mumbled when turning around, when I saw where the source of the tapping had come from. The angry looking boy was stood there uncomfortably, looking out of his comfort zone. Just like Caine I immediately got a dangerous sense, this was definitely someone you didn't want to mess with…

He looked directly into my eyes and just stood there staring at me.

"Well?" I asked rolling my eyes, trying to be brave. "Anything you'd like, sorry but I don't really have the time to be having a staring contest, have to actually figure out where my friends have got too…"

Once I'd finished saying it I realised that that was a very bad idea, he was obviously shocked, I didn't quite know what he expected, but it definitely wasn't that. His hands balled into fists like they had been during class time and his face turned a shade of beetroot, I didn't know what his problem was, it was almost comical.

"I just wanted to let you know to stay out of my way, I don't like you, I don't know you, and I don't want to know you, if I see you around you are going to dislike it very, very much, you made a bad choice coming to this school, and I suggest you leave now." He spat out every word, but the tone of his voice was almost caution, as if he thought he had to tread carefully, and his eyes had a hint of sadness in them, Once he'd finished what he'd said he turned and stormed out of the room. Leaving me confused and a little distraught, I sat down and got my text book for my next lesson out of my bag, and enjoyed the peace till the bell signalling next lesson sounded.

**Sorry it's not too great, i'm waiting till a few more chapters for it to get juicy! **


	5. Group Counselling

**Hai guys sorry once again for a late update (Oops..), ur yes, I apologise about this chapter it is a bit ****_draggy_****, but I want to kind of make it fairly lengthy, (plus I may have rushed it a teeny bit.. Sorry..) i'll try and make it a bit more interesting next time...**

Oh QUESTION, do you think I should make Sarah have super powers? I was thinking about her reason for coming into the school, and it would work with either, so yes if you could give an opinion on that I would be most grateful, thanks for the views+reviews guys keep it up!

Biology passed fairly quickly, we had a different teacher, Mr Kilmer, who met us in the classroom and _escorted_ us to the science labs. He was a lanky old man with a stern face, and the students were a lot quieter in his class then they had been in Miss Stuart's, a boy laughed and got shouted at, but apart from that nothing really happened, he lectured us on the different parts of the human heart and made us come up to the front of the class one by one and label it, pretty boring but it didn't drag. After class we had a twenty minute break which I spent wandering around with Harrison, we didn't bump into Brianna nor Greg but Harrison explained that each year had different class times to avoid _crowding_, by crowding they really meant more fights, but they used non influential terms on the matter… I decided not to tell him about the conversation I'd had with angry boy earlier, I don't know why but it was just so.. weird, I would keep it to myself till I felt the need to say anything.

Soon the bell had rung signalling third class, I rushed back to my original class room and when I entered I was shocked. All the chairs were in a circle and the desks has been pushed to the back of the room, to one end of the circle stood a young women, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and dressed smartly in a suit, she smiled as the first students entered.

"Come in, take a seat," She kept repeating calmly and cheerfully, I rushed in and took the seat directly opposite the women. Once everyone was seated the young women picked up a clipboard from the ledge behind her. "Welcome." She began, he voice creepily soothing and calm. "My name is Jennifer, I will be your head councillor. You may be surprised at this new curricular activity to be added to your timetables, but that is to of course be expected, we felt it should be necessary after _last _year. The routine for this is fairly simple, I will call out the groups you are in and allocate you a room, here you will meet your group councillor who will be yours for the remainder of your time here, we believe that group counselling is far more effective than singular, as it means you get to be around your peers and develop solutions as a team." She paused, as if waiting for some sort of a reaction, then looked at the class disappointed when no one was even paying attention. "Okay then, the groups, with Mr Kilmer, Harrison Treyor, Diana, Lance and Dekka. You will meet him in room 45 now." With this the four stood kids who'd had their name called out stood up from the circle and went out of the room, one of the girls was pretty girl, the other was a large girl with dark skin and a sulky expression, and then of course Harrison and the blonde baseball boy Lance. This process continued for a little while, Jennifer read out names and groups of four kids would trundle out the class. In the end there were only four of us left, me, Caine, a pretty Asian girl, and angry boy.

"Caine Soren, Taylor Kaneko, Sarah Clark and Drake Merwin, your with me here!" She looked up from her clipboard and smiled warmly at us, her eyes lingering on each individual. All four of us by this point were slumped in our chairs, phased out and not really paying attention, but as each of our names were called we snapped back into focus. Jennifer shrilled, "Okay guys, now, you may be wondering why we're doing this?"

"To torture us just that little extra mile?" Caine muttered, Taylor burst out laughing whilst me and Drake remained silent, Drake rolled his eyes.

"Funny, no. You're here so you can get a bit of a relaxation time, a time to vent to someone, a chance to make that final step to recovery you may need… So, without further ado, Caine you start." With this Caine stood up, shoving his chair back, and _vented_ at us.

"Hello, good afternoon, oh stop it you!" He started, taking bows and blowing kisses at us, "Well, you want to hear my story? That's what I thought, aaand it started on a wonderful summers day like this, my parents were in the middle of announcing that I was adopted, and I threw my so called _dad_ against a wall, and that," He sat down and crossed his arms. "Is how I came to be at Coates."

Well that had been a bit of a disappointment, you'd of thought someone who sent of that kind of warning would have done something a bit more… Disturbing, I don't know, kidnapping people and asking for ransom, all of that kind of jazz. But no, all he did was throw his dad against a wall. He was now smiling blandly at Taylor, who was announcing her story of being the school bully and how it got so bad she was sent here in a very snooty voice. Jennifer was in the corner scribbling down notes on her clipboard, and angry boy, or Drake apparently, was sat staring intently at me, no expression on his face.

"That's my story!" Taylor calmly slid back onto her chair and crossed her legs.

"Drake, your turn mate," Caine said, as Drake stood up.

"I don't want to talk about it." He scowled. Both Caine and Taylor sniggered at him.

"You _have _to talk about it, _we_ both did." Caine mocked, being surprisingly brave considering Drake was about a head taller than him and a hell of a lot more muscular.

"Get lost! I'm not talking about it." He slumped back down with a snarl, and turned to look back at me, "Actually, if she says why she's here, I'll say why I'm here…"

And with that I stood up, took a deep breath and began my practiced lie. "I wasn't actually sent here for a reason, so you may as well get off my back, my parents are working abroad a ton and this seemed the easiest place where they could easily contact me. I really hope you guys didn't get your hopes up, I have the least interesting story here."

"You lie." Drake scowled under his breathe, so that only I could hear him.

"Your turn Drake." I said with a wink and sat back down, turning my head to watch him.

What happened after that happened very quickly, Drake flat out refused to tell us why he was sent here, ended up having a huge argument with Caine and went for him when. Well I don't really know what happened, Caine raised his palms and within a blink of an eye Drake was slumped against the wall on the opposite side of the room, blood seeping over his right eye from a hidden scratch. Neither Jennifer nor Taylor had actually realised the reality of what had just happened. But I saw it, and Drake had felt it, but he didn't look surprised, just angry, he stormed out of the room and both Taylor and Jennifer left pretty quickly too, making up various excuses to get away from Caine.

"So, you have superpowers?" I raised an eyebrow as I said it.

Four hours into the first day of a new school and I'd already gained the upper hand on the most powerful person in our year, and –Yet I didn't quite know it then- One of the most powerful people in the whole school, or area for that matter.

**Thanks for reading! Ciao..**


End file.
